Chaos
by xXRukiaHitsugayaXx
Summary: He's famous.She's a nobody.He's an actor.She's a drifter.He knows where he came from.She doesn't want to remember. **Please if you don't like then don't comment & I know that I spell things wrong & ect. you don'tneed to point it out* 1st time w/ OC PUTTING THE STORY ON HOLD TILL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. The Girl With The Red Hair

A girl with long, sleek, crimson red hair laid on the floor, blood oozing out of her torso and her hair circling around her head with darker blood stuck to it. She had ivory skin, which made the blood drying on her face seem darker, and her eyes were a bright, fiery red colored eyes which were starting to dull out. She had on a crimson tank top, a black button up vest, long black dress pants, and black combat boots. The thing that was most attracting was the pendent on her necklace. Her name? Ximena Tsukishima. And this was the last place she'd think she'd find herself. Only moments before had her friend who was not that much older then her had been talking. She had been running for her family, from her past for a long time. She had not moved to Ikebukuro too long ago and yet here she was, lying here and waiting for the end to come. She had a weak smile on her face, she couldn't bring the words she wanted to say since she was drowning in her own blood. Her hand reached up and she looked as if she were trying to cling to the darkness, the life she once had. She wished maybe she wouldn't have been so distant and indifferent towards everyone and everything. That included her family; Taro Tsukishima, her father, Emiko Kyoto-Tsukishima, her mother, and Kimi & Makoto Tsukishima, her siblings. She had recently faked her own death and changed her name to Yuri Harui. The only thing she had to do was dye her hair another shade of red and put contacts in and Yuri was born leaving Ximena to die in a hole somewhere deep within her. It led to this moment. Everything she's done, everything she's seen, everything she's felt and experienced. Now, she was prepared to let all of it go; her misery, her secret, her sorrow, her hatred, her anger. She was prepared to die...

...

His name is Kasuka Heiwajima but the rest of the world knew him as Yuhei Hanejima. He was driving his car to his apartment, thinking about making some kind of amends with his brother. Reconnect, maybe. He saw red in the darkness of an alley and for some reason he didn't know, he stopped. For another reason, he got out and made his way over to the red that caught his attention. He saw that the red is actually a girl, well, her hair more or less. "Ms.? Are you alright?" He didn't know why he asked. He didn't even know why he was doing this but he was here and that was all that mattered right now. Well, knowing if this girl was okay was all that mattered. He noticed the smile on her face.

"After all of this.. My resolve.. My life.. Everything.. Was broken so easily... How depressing" Her eyes closed and that pained smile disappeared and her face twisted into one of torture.

He did what he had to. He didn't know why he did this either but instead of going to where he was originally, he went somewhere else. He went to Shinra Kitshitani's place. He didn't know why he didn't take her the a hospital, maybe he was just trying to help a friend of his brother out? Maybe he knew this woman had been into some kind of trouble? Whatever the reason, that's where he took her. When he first got there, He talked to Shinra before he brought the girl in and Shinra seemed genuinely interested in her. Not in an attracted way, but in a way that made him think she was something that's not supposed to exsist. Like she wasn't real in normal people's eyes but she was right there in his car, unconcious and dying.

...

Yuri felt like a torn, beaten up doll. Someone was sewing up her wounds but her eyes wouldn't open. She did her hardest to try and keep from thrashing around. Her eye flung open when she felt a surge of intense pain richoet through her entire body. She twisted her body and gripped the soft cushion of the couch, digging her nails into it. She began coughing out blood, her body shaking violently with each cough. She had broken out in a cold sweat and laid back against the couch with her forehead over her eyes. Her breathing was feral and quick like she had just been running.

"Oh, it looks like you're awake now" The man with brown hair and glasses. He paused with whatever he was doing to her.

She looked at him, attempting to sit up. "Who are you? Where am I? Who brought me here? Wha-"

"One question at a time now" The man set down his tools as a female figure walked over to them. She looked so familar to her.

"Celty?" She found herself saying the name before she knew who it was.

Both of them looked suprised and the man looked at Celty. She typed on a phone,"_How do you know my name_?"

"I.. Don't know.. You just seem like someone I know"

There was a long pause before Celty replied,"_I know you_! _You're new here_!_ You're the drifter that everyone's talking about_!"

A new voice joined the mix,"You're a drifter?"

She turned around to see two more men; one with brown hair and a stoic face, the other was blonde with sunglasses on. She looked at them,"Yeah.. Why does it matter?"

"Just what's your name?" The blonde one said.

".. Can my questions be answered before I answer anyone else's?"

"Fair enough" The one with glasses said,"I'm Shinra Kishitani" He pointed to the blonde man,"That Shizuo Heiwajima and next to him is Yuhei Hanejima.. Yuhei was the one who brought you here"

"I'm Yuri Harui" She could tell that Yuhei wasn't he real name, so why be honest with them if they're not going to be honest with her?

"So, Yuri, what happened to you that you were bleeding to death?" Shizuo asked.

"I was attacked"

"By?"

"I didn't see his face.."

"Hn"

Yuri got up and started walking to the door.

"Your injuries haven't healed"

She turned to them and bowed slightly,"I thank you for healing my wounds but.. They're no concern of yours" She turned her back to them and rushed out before anyone had a chance to reply. She knew she'd be seeing them again. She had to get as far as she could though but no matter how fast she ran she couldn't escape the people that wanted to harm her. The ones who had almost killed her. They wanted something from her but she didn't know what. No one did, but after tonight. The world may know. They may know the kind of power this miserable and lonely girl held. She didn't want to hide anymore and, soon enough, she wouldn't have to hide anymore. She wouldn't have to hide from anyone anymore.


	2. The Silence That Consumes Them Both

Yuri watched the red-crimson colors from her hair hit the shower floor, swirl a bit, then disappear down the drain. She had taken out her contacts, leaving her with her natural bluish-grey eyes. She was getting tired of hiding but she knew that she'd have to endure for the rest of her life, maybe. She had to keep running, something she was so tired of doing. She just wanted to live peacefully, was that so wrong? No, it wasn't but she could escape Ximena's past, something she longed to do for a long time. She walked out of the bathroom wearing baggy pajama pants and a oversized t-shirt. She had a towel draped over her head and scrubbed her hair dry in a brisk and wavering manner. She glanced over at her friend, her best friend since she was only three years of age, sprawled out on the couch for the late night she spent working. She shook her head a bit and maybe even a slight smile appeared on her face,"You really should stop drinking so much, Suki.. You're going to her fired" She stated indifferently, taking a seat next to her exhausted-looking friend. She started brushing her hair over her left shoulder, staring at the blackness of the TV. That was something that made her different from other people. She never showed much interest in media and so when people asked her questions like,"Don't you just love this actor?" She responds with,"I've never heard of them" This is how she was designed after Ximena's death. She looked at Suki out of the corner of her eyes, knowing her friend was know about to go on a rant of how no one should pass up free booze. She always said that, especially when she got a job at a bar. It was like they were meant to be together and Suki would be damned if anyone crushed that dream of hers.

Suki rolled her eyes and sat upright, her bright fiery red hair was extremely short that made her look like a man from behind and it barely even stuck out on her head. That's how Suki Kejin was. The Rebel, the image of lust, the woman who woulldn't hesitate to kick you ass if you set her off or decide to hurt someone important to her. Regardless, she cared about her sake, she really, truly did. "When you work at a bar all day, you should have a right to drink it all night, it's only fair that you take what-" Her cell phone went off and her eyebrow raised. It said that Yuri was calling her but the said girl was sitting beside her. She answered the call and pressed the phone to her ear. She listened closely as she spoke,"Hello? ... Oh... Alright... Hn, we'll be at the Russian Sushi place soon if you'd meet us there.. Mkay.. Bye" She hung up and looked at her friend,"Yeah so, y'know that guy that took you to the brainiac and Celty so you could get all fixed up? Yeah, he has your cell phone in his car" She looked at Yuri carefully, remembering when she was barely able to talk and voice her opinion and now, she barely ever did now that she had the ability to do so. There were a few instantces that she did break that streak and speak but it wasn't often.

Yuri sighed and nodded, saying nothing as she rose to her feet. She went to her room and looked around. It didn't look like a normal person's room. For example, the room was big and barren; it only consisted of a bed and a closet, no decorations, nothing more and nothing less. She looked at the wooden floor and felt sick. She hated wooden floors, she hated it more when it was red wooden floors. She closed her eyes and walked into her walk in closet, which was pretty barren as well except for the clothes she had which wasn't very much at all. She sighed and started picking out her clothes, wondering what, exactly, was going to happen when the got there.

...

Kasuka walked with Shizuo over to Simon. This is where the one exhausted and annoyed sounding woman said they were going to be so all the two had to do was wait. There were people screaming but a loud yell of a woman who was in her early twenties rose above all of that. "Look out below!" At that moment a blue, white, and silver ATV drove off the side of a tall building. It bounced a little and skid before coming to a complete stop in front of the three of them. The woman steering took of her white and silver helmet first; she had short stubby fiery red hair, brown eyes, and her ears were completely pierced on the outer side and they were all silver hoops, she wore a white v-neck shirt, a plaid red and black skirt, black combat boots, and (the thing that attracted the most attention) a thick bracelet that looked like a shackle. She wore a gigantic, boisterous grin,"Wow, what a rush! See, you can't do that with a stupid car, now can you?" The girl on the back took off her black and gold helmet and sighed. She looked similar to Yuri Harui but she didn't have the same hair or eye color. She had black hair and a color somewhere inbetween a blue and grey for her eyes, she wore a black lace-back tanktop over a normal lace white one, white jean shorts, white and black zebra flats with a black stunned bow on it, and a white messenger bag with black polka dots hanging off her shoulder on her left side.

"You're going to kill us both like that one day" She spoke meekly and softly as Yuri did the night before and sighed, getting off the Death Trap that the red haired one obviously loved dearly.

"Ah! Yuri, Suki, how are you today? Good, I hope" Simon said, walking over to the two.

"Oh, Hi Simon" Yuri bowed her head slightly. As mild mannered as Kasuka and Shizuo remembered her.

"Hey, Simon! I hope you have a feast prepared! I'm starving" Suki grinned.

Yuri caught sight of the other two men and tapped on Suki's shoulder, her eyes never leaving the two. "Suki, those are men I told you about, Yuhei Hanejima and Shizuo Heiwajima" He noticed the interest on Suki's face when hearing Yuhei, letting him know that she was aware of who Yuhei Hanejima was unlike Yuri who seemed to either not know or not care.

"Kasuka Heiwajima.. Yuhei is an alias" Kasuka stated.'

Suki drapped an arm over Yuri's shoulder,"I'm Suki Kejin, I must thank you for helping my bud here, she could be quite an handful at times" Yuri rolled her eyes slightly but said nothing. "As a reward, let's get some sushi! My treat!"

...

Kasuka pretended not to notice but he did, he couldn't help but glance at her everytime she made a movement. He didn't know why and maybe he didn't want to but he glanced at her from time to time. He wasn't going to stick his nose in other people's business, especially not hers. He was kind of suprised how Suki had actually got his brother talking and he wasn't paying attention to what. He didn't know why he was so concerned with Yuri, he didn't know why he felt something strange was happening when she put her head down and texted someone. She rose to her feet and looked at Suki,"I'll come find and you later.. Your boss wants to talk to me about performing or something" Suki looked a bit unhappy with that but was prepared to accept the younger woman's wish.

"..I'll go with her.." He didn't know why he offered. He said automaticly and so abrupt he didn't know what he was saying till it was already out. Suki gave him a look of gratitude as the two of them exited.

They walked for a while in complete silence. They didn't talk or even sneak a peek at each other. They were halfway to the bar Suki works at when Yuri finally spoke up. "Why did you offer to come with me?" He glanced at her to see she was stealing a glimpse at him as well. "It's not like you know me well enough to give one about me" He noticed her being mild mannered again. She seemed very mild-mannered and seemed to not get angered or irritated at all and yet she still managed to be quick tempered. It kind of confused him but it wasn't impossible.

"I don't know.. I'll just say that you intrigue me"

"Hm"

The two continued walking; the rest of the walk was envolped in complete silence. He didn't know a lot of this about this girl and she didn't know much about him. There was something that made them think though. A sickening feeling that seemed to course through there entire being and soul. They didn't mention it to anyone and they didn't feel like it was correct but something bad was coming. Something horrifying. For the girl, it may have been her past and her constant running. For the boy, no one knows. There was a question to be asked.. Was this the beginning of the end?


	3. The Wraith That Shows No Mercy

_Visitors In My Sleep _

_Sweet faces _

_Lone, Unseen _

_It's so good to meet you _

_But you're breaking my heart_

_'Cause when I awake You'll be gone_

Hearing these words flow from Yuri's mouth as she sang was like someone trying to brainwash you, you had no choice but to listen but in this case you wanted to. It was like an enchantress using her appearance to get what she wants. Everyone was hanging on her words, letting the emotion consume them and flow around them. Her voice was soft and delicate like a flower but full with emotion. It was kind of hard to believe that someone as apathetic as her could make emotions wrap around every word of the song.

_Wake Up, _

_It's raining _

_And I want to go home _

_Feels like two tons of pressure weighing down _

_My bones _

_Skyscrapers _

_Tumble to my bed _

_Below _

_And I'm so alone _

_So I can't figure out which way _

_Which way to go_

Kasuka blinked, it may had been just a rehearsal and him, Yuri, and the owner there but she was singing as if she were singing to fans and people that she was impressing. It was suprising to him actually. It's not that he didn't think she didn't have talent, it was just that he didn't know. He peered over at the owner. He was a man with short brown hair that was slicked and dark blue eyes; he wore a dark black suit on top of a light blue button-up with black dress shoes and looked like he was in his mid-30s. He had a half smile that Kasuka didn't like but he didn't know why. It couldn't be jealousy, could it? Of course not, he had met her only last night. Maybe it was suspicion, he knew she had some kind of past she wouldn't tell anyone about and maybe he was connected to it some how.

_The house where we once played _

_Is now an empty grave _

_With weeds growing up _

_Through the floor _

_Oh _

_We tried to move on up from _

_The places we had loved _

_But now we can't _

_Escape those _

_Memories_

Kasuka went back to hanging on every word that she sung, it was just something you couldn't ignore. He didn't even notice when Suki and Shizuo had arrived and sat down in a chair next to him. "She's amazing, isn't she?" She smiled at him. All he could do was nod. Suki and Shizuo looked at the woman, going into the same trance that he and the owner had entered.

_Wake up, _

_It's raining _

_And I want to go home _

_Feels like two tons of pressure weighing down _

_My bones _

_Skyscrapers _

_Tumble to my bed _

_Below _

_And I'm so alone _

_So I can't figure out which way _

_Which way to go_

Suki got up and quietly yet quickly made her way over to the owner. She had begun whispering something to him as he nodded after everything he said. Neighter of the two men payed attention to them though. They just simply seen him nod out of the corner of their eyes, listening carefully to Yuri.

_Awake, _

_I read _

_To know _

_I'm not alone_

Kasuka noticed Yuri's eyes opened and her stormy grey ones burned into his as she stopped swaying and gripped the microphone as she sung the next part.

_I turn and reach for you _

_Won't sleep until the dawn_

_._

_._

Yuri closed eyes and went back to her swaying, letting go of the microphone.

_._

_._

_Wake up, _

_It's raining _

_And I want to go home _

_Feels like two tons of pressure weighing down _

_My bones _

_Skyscrapers _

_Tumbling to my bed _

_Below _

_And I'm so alone _

_So I can't figure out which way _

_Which way to go_

Suki walked back over and sat down again, admiring her friend from her seat.

_(Wake up) _

_It's raining _

_And I want to go home _

_Feels like two tons _

_(Two tons) _

_Of pressuring weighing down _

_My bones _

_(Skyscrapers) _

_Tumble to my bed _

_Below _

_And I'm _

_(So alone) _

_So I can't figure out which way _

_Which way to go_

The back up singers finally joined in with the last part. Yuri opened her eyes and remained quiet as the background singers continued to sing.

_Wake up _

_Two Tons _

_Skyscrapers _

_So alone _

_Which way to go.._

With that, the small audience clapped and all four girls turned and started walking off stage. The three started chatting as they made their way out the door. Yuri, on the other hand, walked over to the owner. "Well, Yuri, It was great as always" She nodded to thank him, she never really talked to him. She left all of that to Suki. "I still hope you consider my offer, I really do believe the two of you will make a great team.. Hell, the two of you could strike it big together. She just looked at him; she never wanted to "make it big". All she ever wanted was a somewhat normal life and even that was far from her grasp, so why would she want to make her life more hectic? "I know, I know.. You don't like it.. But, hey, you could always dress up as someone else.. Dressing up is something you like to do, right?" Dressing up was something she did to hide herself.

"I should be going now Mr. Fujimoto.. I need to be prepared for tonight"

...

Yuri's spell left everyone in a trance. Kasuka found out that Suki called Yuri's singing voice a spell because of it's affect on people. All Yuri needed to do was sing and even a bar fight would settle down. Now, his brother on the other hand might have enough power to not be affected in anyway unless he wanted to. Why was Kasuka and Shizuo here? Well, that's a simple answers; 1). Suki invited them, everything on her -aka drinks and food. 2). Kasuka kind of wanted to hear Yuri sing again 3). Suki and Shizuo have been kind of suspicious and Kasuka figured if he came the he might figure out why and what and finally 4). The look on Yuri's face when they said they'd come. Yuri was changing out of the black and white ballerina corest that seemed a little too long since one of the back-ups almost stepped on it ealier. Some guy was on stage now, figuring it was the guy that Mr. Fujimoto was rambling about. His beoth He sighed and looked at his brother who looked bored now. Then, a scream echoed through the room.

Everyone seemed to stay in their seats except for him and Shizuo. They ran over to the closed back door, trying to figure out what the scream was for and saw an unconcious Yuri laying on the floor with her arms bruised and scratched. Suki rushed past them and attempted to shake the said woman awake. She didn't respond. Suki glanced at the two men in the doorway. She got up and walked over to them. "Take her to Shinra.. I'll go see if I can find out anything about what happened here" She walked back inside without another word. Shizuo sighed a picked up Yuri and started toward Kasuka's car with his brother following. He put Yuri into the front seat and when Shizuo noticed it he shrugged a bit.

"I'm going to go and check around" He was obviously holding back his rage. "I'll see you back at Shinra's"

...

_Moments before being found. She was talking to her reason to run. The reason why she's running. Manami Sasaki_

_"Well, well, If it isn't little Xi out performing and having" A woman spoke. Yuri looked at her; a petite, fair skinned, brown haired, greened eyed woman in her early-40s with a tattoo on the side of her face that had the letters MS on it. "You know, it's almost time.. Are you going to run away again?"_

_"I don't know yet, Manami" Yuri replied,"Running from you has gotten so dreary.. But I don't want to leave Suki in this harsh world with no one" She had changed out of that insane costume and back into normal clothes. She had just stepped outside to get some air, not wanting to go back inside and face Mr. Fujimoto's son, Takashi. She didn't want him to sing to her._

_"Hn. Well, I'm going to take your body even if I have to kill her! If she didn't get involved all those years ago then your body would have already been mine! This body is rotting, Ximena! Yours is the only one that will last forever with my soul in you! I taught you everything I knew! Don't let those hunters kill you! That body is all mine and if you think that you're going to take it away from be by dying then I'll be sure to make your afterlife a living hell!"_

_"There's nothing you could do to make my life a bigger hell then it already is" Yuri replied calmly,"And Ximena died.. She died when her family started crumbling to pieces, she died when her best friend started sexually harrassing her, she died when she lived with her grandparents, she died when she was in that attic with you watching her, she died when she met you, she died when you taught her everything... She died with that explosion"_

_Manami hissed and grabbed the shorter woman by her wrist, slowly running her fingernails up and down her arms, leaving minor scratches. "Why do you want to live, anyways? You don't feel. You don't feel happiness or sadness. Hurt or anger. You can't hate or even love! You're a waste of a person!" She started beating Yuri, who remained unaffect despite the blood falling to the floor from her head and left shoulder. By the time Manami stopped Yuri was on the floor with bruises up and down her arm and many minor scratches. She started cleaning up the blood, the scratches, and the bruises. She didn't need anyone to know who did this to her, but, of course, she could always just possess another being and let this rotting body die off but she couldn't because she needed to be around that person for days, weeks, months, maybe even years. Manami didn't have that kind of time. This was the fate of a wraith who had broken the limits. She got up and smirked. Might as well alert her protector. She screamed and disappeared into darkness when the back door's knob twisted to open..._


	4. The Past That Ruined The Girl

Kasuka shifted his weight a few times, staring at the unconcious woman on Shinra's couch. Who was chasing after her? What did they want from her? Did she do something wrong in her past? Why did they harm her? A thousand questions finding themselves placed inside his mind like someone was neatly setting down vaulables in a cabinet. He didn't know he had walked over to her until he noticed her shifting around. Soon, her shifting became thrashing and screaming. All he could do was look at Shinra. The front door flung open and Suki & Shizuo walked in. Suki rushed toward Yuri and with a simple touch the other woman went limp. Suki sighed, looking at the girl resting peacefully on the couch now. "Alright, Suki, spill everything" Shizuo said. Suki glared at him momentarily before closing her eyes. "Fine.. But don't say I'm crazy after I tell you! It'll be the truth!" She opened her eyes and looked at you. "It started a long while back when the two of us where still little..."

(Flashback)

_A black haired three-year-old with stormy grey eyes sat in her room, hearing sounds of passion and love from the room next to her. It was night and she was supposed to be sleeping but she couldn't bring herself to do so, not while her mother was committing adultery in the next room. She was a smart girl and knew these things only at the age of three. She put her feet on the ground when the noises receded. They were sleeping. She's been through this process multiple times, even as to walk in on them once. She shuffled toward her door and opened it slowly. She was making it over to the next room where her mom and the mystery man where. She cracked the door opened the door and seen a girl with red hair that went to the nape of her neck and black batlike wings. She was standing beside the man. She had been able to see things like this girl since she was one and a half. She had been scared at first but grown used to them being there to the point that she just ignored them. They couldn't hurt her if she ignored them. She slowly made her way on top of the man's chest. She sat there for a moment before she started choking him. He seemed to have woke up and tried fighting the little girl but she overpowered him. The black haired girl watched the red head girl pull out something shiny and sharp, not at all shocked or scared when blood covered the wall, blanket, and floor. She only came in when the other girl was in the process of climbing out the window on the slanted ceiling. "You shouldn't leave him there like that" She spoke._

_The red head almost fell at the shock of her voice. She looked at the smaller girl,"What are you talking about? Are you telling me how to get away with murder?" _

_The three-year-old shook her head,"No, I'm just saying it'd be best if you cleaned everything up so it'd seem like he just disappeared, it's much more.. Hm.. Mysterious"_

_"Who are you anyway?" _

_"Ximena"_

_"Well, Ximena.. Let's get cleaning then"_

**Eleven Years Later..**

_A fourteen year old Ximena is sitting in an attic by herself. Or so she wants to believe. She lived with her grandparents and they were the ones who locked her in here. She was the least favorite grandchild out of the three and so this was her fate. She sighed and looked out the dusty window, watching the children play. She hated them. She hated them for only one reason; They're lives were perfect. None of them had been locked in the closet or were smart enough to know anything about their parents committing adultery. She shook her head a bit. She couldn't tell why she spread her hate by watching them but she did. She felt eyes on her though. She looked into the darkness of the attic. "Hello?" She asked slowly. "Is anyone there?" She got no response and she started crawling toward where she felt the eyes coming from and started to hear creaking. "Hello?" This time, there was an answer for her._

_"Hello, Child.."_

**A/N: ** Alright, so, as summer approaches I may not be able to post as frequently and so I apologize for that.

Comment. Favorite. ECT!


	5. Death, Girls, And Betrayal

_"Hello Child..." An obvious smile could be heard as the voice talked._

_"So you finally decided to speak to me? Why now?" The younger girl's eyes narrowed a bit, not out of suspicion but out of confusion. She was a tad bit confused but she wouldn't let the woman know. She'd let no one know because she was the only one who could see them. If she tried to tell anyone they'd put her in some mental hospital and forget about her. _

_The voice ignored her questions. "Child... I can help you get your life back in order.. If you trust me" The mysterious person held out her hand. _

_"Oh? What happens when you do this for me? What do **YOU** get?" The girl trusted no one. Not after what her grandparents put her through, not after what her parents done to her, not after what her best friend did to her. She didn't care about who tried to help her, they betrayed her eventually.. Sooner or later, They always did.._

(Sometime *years* later...)

_Ximena was on the floor, gasping for the air that was quickly being replaced blood. The red liquid was suffocating her and filling her lungs quickly. She raised her hand toward the roof of the attic that went black as slowly as she was dying. There was no way she could stop it anymore. She saw a light in the darkness and she thought this was the end. This was her death. This was no more her. This was her end. She saw the white light that just got brighter and brighter... Then it was gone... Had she died? Or was she being revived? Had her grandparents cared enough to actually come and check on her? Had they seen she was dying and took her to the hospital? It was almost certain. It seemed hard to believe but what else could it be? She noticed there was no more pain. She felt nothing just a numbness in her soul. She didn't feel like howling of pain or the happiness of being alive or the anger of being betrayed. She felt nothing but emptiness. Her eyes opened and her red haired friend was standing over her. "We need to leave" She said quietly, then looked into a corner consumed by darkness and hissed, muttering something under it. Ximena sat up and looked back at where she was laying, feeling outside her body. She looked down at the pale eyes staring back at her and learned that she was. She had been seperated from her body and was standing in her soul. She gaped at her dead body on the floor._

_"We can't come back.." The black haired whisepered,"We can never come back.."_

* * *

(Present Day)

"... And that's why she was attacked, that's what we are, and that's why we **must** keep running" Suki sighed sadly.

"..I'm tired of running" Yuri said distantly, everyone in the room finally taking notice to the girl's concioussness.

"What are we suppose to do?"

"I'm not demanding anything, I'm just stating a fact"

"Yuri"

"..I'm going home" The said girl rose from her place on the couch and before anyone could say anything was out the door in a matter of minutes.

Suki sighed a bit and held her gaze where Yuri once stood. ".. And she's been told she can't feel anything"

Shizuo looked at Suki then at Kasuka,"You can go if you want.."

Kasuka had felt the need to stop her but she had moved to fast. "No.. It's fine.. She's old enough to take care of herself" What was with him? He never acted like this. He never had these kind of urges and feelings toward someone so what was so much different about her? It was honestly driving him crazy. He took a deep breath and looked at the door where she once stood. _Go after her.. _A voice whispered in his ear, _Go after her.. She needs you to go after her.. Do it.. Yuhei Hanejima.._

* * *

Yuri walked with her arms wrapped around herself. She felt cold though the air around her was pretty warm. She heard a horse, knowing it was Celty. She continued walking, even as Celty drove alongside her in the street. The two sat in silence for a long distance they past alleys and empty streets till the black haired stopped, seeing some guys in yellow scarves beating on some innocent kid. Celty stopped to and went to get off her motorcycle. Yuri put her hand out to stop her,"I've got this, Celty" She slowly started walking towards them, the heels of her shoes clicking on the ground. "Well, well, well.. Look at this pretty little one that stumbled upon us" She said nothing about their comment,"Leave him alone"

The three looked shocked,"Oh? And what if we don't?" Yuri looked at them,"I warned you and that's the only warning you're going to recieve" The three moved closer to Yuri and away from the boy,"Are you going to take his place then?" Yuri just looked at them for a moment, her hair blowing into her face as a harsh wind started. Once it stopped, some of the skin on her face was torn off, showing some of the bones on her face. She let a scream out and the three ran off upon seeing her face. She sighed a bit and out her hand to where the bone and teeth were revealed on her face. _Monster!_ rang through her ears and her eyes lowered.

She glanced at her headless friend, who had been waiting for her this whole time. "What is it about humans that sparks my interest?"


	6. Show No Humanity

_I can't believe this is happening_. Yuri thought to herself. _I can't believe I agreed to this. _Suki had been hatching plans so they wouldn't have to run and the biggest plan of them all poured out and was just about to be executed. What plan was that? She had to act like Kasuka's girlfriend. Well, Yuhei's girlfriend. She had no idea why she agreed to it but apparently she would be _safer_ if she was pretty much attached to his hip at all times. So, she was walking with him as they made their way to Shinra's place and holding his hand. Two things that were very akward when put , and there's probably a question as to why they are walking in the first place. Apparently, Suki thought it would be better if they had "practice" and held Yuhei's car hostage. Quite honestly, she was shocked he wasn't being swarmed by a bunch of fan girls. She looked at Kasuka, who she noticed had a few good inches (maybe feet) on her. He looked back at her. The two stopped walking and said nothing to each other. They just looked at each other. For a minute, both thought the other was going to say or do something but all just remained silent. "It should look more realistic.. and territorial" Yuri stated, letting go of his hand and putting it around her in an innocent yet protective manner then put her arm around him in a loving and claiming manner. "There" She sighed a bit.

"You know a lot about relationships?"

"Nothing except for the things I've read"

"You read a lot?"

"Yes"

He just nodded as they continued walking. They walked in silence.

* * *

Kasuka let his hands fall to his sides when they made it to Shinra's house without incident. Kasuka entered and sat on the couch while Yuri remained by the door, which recieved a slight look of questioning from Shinra. "You can sit down if you'd like, Yuri" The girl nodded and took a seat beside Kasuka in a reserved manner; hands at her sides, pressed against the armrest of the couch, ect. Shinra looked at them and smiled,"Well, how did your test run go? Well, I hope. You know the two of you don't look that bad together actually. I mean, since both of you are quiet it should work well shouldn't it?"

"It went fine, Shinra" Yuri's eyes were stuck on the floor. This was something brand new to her. Pretending to be in something that she had no real experience in. Then, there was this unsettling feel she got in the pit of her stomach when the two of them were together like that. She didn't know how to describe it but.. it was a bit overwhelming. She supposed it was something from her human self that was returning to her. She didn't mind it so much. It was nice to be able to relate to humans in some kind of way.

There was a silence that fell between them. It was a little unsettling for a moment. Then, Shinra started asking Yuhei about some new project they were going to do. Yuri seemed distant and a little lost. It was getting dark and the lights of the city were starting to shine. Yuri rose from her spot on the couch and walked out. She said nothing as to where she was going or what she was going to do.

Yuri had somethings running through her mind.

She was almost positive that she couldn't pull something like this off.

She was not human and it was wrong of her to pretend to be one.

She was going to the only person that would help her think a little clearer...

And..

That person...

Was...

Izaya Orihara...

**A/N: **Oh well... This ended up being a short chapter :/ I'll try to make it longer next time.


End file.
